Second Best Second Chance
by Renegade Zero
Summary: People change over time. But one girl didn't expect in four short years to lose the person she loved ... And to find consolence in the place least expected.


_Shipping Fic warning ahead. Not saying what, so as to not give it away. Oh, and female character mentioned with one of the anime characters is just some random once mentioned person from somewhere in the Anime/Games/Movie/Manga. It can be anyone you want._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I do own the plot! So dun steal the plot.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Crunch.... Crunch....**_  
  
Misty sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, trying to berate herself for crying. But the red headed young woman found herself unable to stop. It seemed she'd lost the person she had fallen for. Had her first kiss from. Absently she made her way down the beach, not really taking in the screaming cries of Wingull and Spearow over her head, or the gentle lapping of the waves as they struck the sandy shore off to her left. The sun was setting, but Misty Waterflower didn't care.  
  
She, at the young age of eighteen, had been waiting for Ash Ketchum in Cerulean City, having to take up the job of Gym Leader as her sisters ran out on the job, becoming actors in some show on the Sevii islands. A bitter chuckle escaped her. But it hadn't been Ash that called her. Nooo, it had been Brock. Not that she was complaining. It felt like bliss to see some familure face. That wasn't Gary Oak continually teasing and mocking her for fawning and pining away at the 'loser'.  
  
A frail smile shakily made it's way across her face as dark, pained blue eyes watered as tears slipped out from them still. Brock had contacted her, telling Misty that a welcome back and re-union party was taking place in Pallet town. They had chatted a while, and then he had to leave. But Misty was excited. She was finally going to get to see Ash and Brock again! She had decided to travel light, taking only her own pokemon with her as she went to the PokePort: a place where you could hire a fast flying pokemon to reach any town in Kanto, or NewBark town. Rumor had it there was a powerfull flying type the owner had that could reach Hoenn and Orre, but Misty just needed something like a Fearow to get her to Pallet Town in time.  
  
When she had arrived, the party was in full swing, but late guests were still ariving. Mrs Ketchum had greeted Misty as warmly has the first time when she, Ash and Brock had come to Pallet for Ash to train up for the Indigo league, which seemed like such a long, long time ago. Brock had been there, slightly more mature. Dressed in casual clothing. And still trying to hit on girls. But atleast he didn't act so desperate. A giggle escaping her, Misty had talked to Brock for a good hour, catching up on old times and telling eachother what had happened over the long years apart from friends.  
  
Brock had appeared to be holding back, and Misty was about to ask why when suddenly someone spoke up loudly, having an announcment to make. Turning her head swiftly, Misty saw it was Ash and her heart started to beat faster as a smile that would outshine the sun split her face in two almost. And then he said something, she couldn't really hear. People started to cheer, except for Brock as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Misty's smile faulterd.  
  
Ash pulled a girl onto the stage, she was blushing, and held up a hand; showing off an engagement ring.  
  
Misty felt the smile waver, and her heart start to break.  
  
Ash kissed the girl and everyone save herself and Brock cheered once more.  
  
Misty's heart exploded into a sharp flurry of broken dreams, hopes and worst of all; love. With a wrenched sob, she whirled and ran off. Brock only sighed and dropped his head, wondering why Ash could be such a thick headed jerk at times. "I'm sorry Misty." He whispered, feeling sympathy for the girl he considered a little sister. And for once, didn't hit on any of the girls close by.  
  
And so now here was Misty. Feeling empty, sorry for herself and not knowing what to do with her life. She hurt, and she knew it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. She halted, and turned. Looking out to the sea. The trainer, gym leader and user of Water Types, bearer of the Cascade Badge didn't know what to do. For once in her life, she was utterly lost.  
  
_**Crunch .. crunch... crunch...  
**_  
Misty started forward, not caring that she was taking the cowards way out. Not feeling anything. She had nothing to live for now, nothing to fight for. Everyone looked down upon her, tred upon her. Made fun or mocked her. The ocean looked so inviting. She wouldn't have to worry about anything.  
  
Rapid footsteps from behind, a cry of no. When Misty didn't answer she heard the sound of a pokeball opening, and the cry of a pokemon. And the trainer commanding it to halt her. She didn't care as fifty pounds of a healthy dark type slammed into her back, sending her tumbling with a breathless oof to the ground.  
  
"Misty! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Gary Oak shouted out, almost out of his mind at what she had almost done. His chestnut brown eyes narrowed and flint like as Umbreon slowly got off Misty, letting the year younger woman push herself up.  
  
"Why do you care." She said in a monotone voice and Gary didn't answer right away. Sitting up, Misty ignored how the sand had almost magically (and quite annoyingly) got into her clothing. Why did sand have to do that?  
  
"No one else cares." She said, and it appeared to be the truth. Mrs Ketchum hadn't cared about the broken hearted girl running away from the party. Brock cared, but he hadn't chased her down. Spoke some of his wisdom and tried to bring her back to reality. No one gave a damn about Misty.  
  
Gary crouched down, ignoring how his expensive pair of pants were going to be horribly ruined by the salt and sand. Ignoring how the wet sand crept into his shoes. Gently he raised a hand and slipped it under her chin. Lifting her head up, he looked her squarely in the eyes. His face somber and serious, eyes chillingly devoid of anything that would give anything away. "I care." He told her, voice sharp and husky at the same time. "I care about you. But I didn't realize it back then. And in Johto, I realized you didn't feel anything on that scale for anyone but him. I hated Ash because he got everything handed to him on a silver platter. My grandfather put more hope into Ash then me. So after that, I gave up everything. It was the only thing I could do to stop feeling second best, to Ash in everything."  
  
Misty was speachless, but Gary continued.  
  
"But I will not let him break you completely." Gary drew his face closer, untill the two were barely a hair widths apart. "Misty, I love _**You**_." Gary told her, then kissed her fiercely. Misty was stunned, she didn't know how to react. Untill she found herself needing this, wanting to feel needed like this, held and loved like this. Her arms crept up and threw themselves around Gary's neck, forcing the kiss to deepen.  
  
After an eternity they drew apart, gasping for breath. "Gary... I .. I.." She panted, not knowing how she would reply. Gary only gave a small smile, shushing her by placing a slightly sandy finger to Misty's lips. God, how he wanted to kiss her again. She tasted like the water would taste; pure, innocent. Yet deceptivly powerfull and addicting. He could drown forever in her and not ever need anything, nor want anyone else.  
  
"I know I'm not him. And I know you need time. Just please, let me be the one to heal your heart." Gary whispered out, moving his hand away and stood up in one fluid motion, holding out a hand for her. Hesitently, Misty raised up a hand, and then took his. "Okay." She whispered out, letting Gary pull her to her feet, and then draw her closer to him, and he gave her a soft, yet warm and caring hug. Only now did she realize how much taller than Ash or herself Gary was. He stood a good six feet tall, almost as tall as Brock.  
  
"It'll be alright Misty." Gary murmured, and then let her go. Misty nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. Yes, it would finally be alright.  
  
"Thankyou." Misty told Gary, voice barely a whisper and Gary only gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry." Was all he answered with, truely. He hadn't wanted her to be so broken hearted over such a loser like Gary. And he'd rather be alone then have to see the person he considered an angel bearing such broken wings. But in time, they would heal. In time, all things heal. He knew Misty would never love him as much as she had with Ash, but he was content. Second best now, was better than nothing.  
  
Slowly, he caught her hand, and gave a soft motion with his free hand to Umbreon, and the dark type gave a yip and bounded ahead of them. Misty followed after Gary, holding his hand. And not once did she look back.  
  
And already, her heart was starting to heal.


End file.
